


this crown of silver (my kingdom is crumbling)

by aluneth



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen, Gilneas, Worgen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 21:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10544790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aluneth/pseuds/aluneth
Summary: insight into genn's perspective of the fall of his beloved kingdom.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first piece I ever wrote. but someday I'll come back to it & do something more with it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to mention that since this is the first chapter, it is significantly shorter than the others. Think of it as a pilot episode. Testing the waters, something along those lines. :-)

It was an inevitable truth that the great wall separating the Gilnean nation from the rest of the world would someday crumble. Genn had only wondered how long until that day would come, and something within him told him that it would be sooner than he had anticipated. For years, the citizens of Gilneas had lived quietly, seceded from the Alliance and their conflicts. Not all understood Genn's decision to construct the Greymane Wall; some thought it a malevolent act — going so far as to question their King's sanity. Others simply misunderstood, deciding to rebel against him. Despite the public's concern, Genn's only intention was protect his people from outside threats, no matter the cost. His beloved kingdom would _not_ fall — he would not allow it.

He sighed, massaging his temples. A growing lack of sleep had resulted in nights spent in his study, which had led to new creases on his brow accompanied with dark circles beneath his eyes. If not buried in research, Genn spent most of his time in his observatory, keeping a watchful eye over Gilneas, preparing for the worst. Tonight, an intense feeling concern denied him the rest he so desperately needed; and so he decided to throw himself into his research. The Scourge were once again closing in on Gilneas — that he knew, but something _else_ was stirring in the shadows... something he feared to consider a possibility.

The flames of the candles burnt neatly amid the dusty wax, flickering ever so slightly. Their soft light illuminated the various mounds of parchments and scrolls scattered across the surface of the lustrous desk on which they were placed. The wood beneath was well waxed and smooth; a dark shade of cherry red in colour. Several crumpled pages had been tossed angrily across the room, littering the floor. A few had landed in the fire, being scorched to ashes almost immediately. Ornate bookcases lined the walls of the study, their shelves overflowing with old tomes; some of which rested in heaps on the floor, as there was simply not enough room to fit them all.

As of late, several rumours had began to carry themselves across the city, eventually reaching Genn's ears. Normally he wouldn't take heed to such insignificant matters of hearsay, but this is particular had filled him with dread, especially when Lieutenant Walden informed him that several of his soldiers were reported missing. Within days, the soldiers were found; their mangled remains discovered by two commoners — bringing about a widespread panic among the citizens at once. Walden spoke about the soldiers' wounds — he described them as feral, something he had never personally come across before. _Feral_. The word itself brought the confirmation Genn had hoped desperately against. It was just as he had feared. _Worgen._

Of course. How could he had thought any differently? It was only a matter of time before Arugal's creations would turn against Gilneas. He cursed himself for his carelessness — but he didn't have a choice. At the time, the Scourge had reached the outskirts of Gilneas and Arugal was the only one that knew how to stop them. In desperation, Genn seized his only opportunity to protect his people; and it worked. But now... where was Arugal? What was he to do?

Time was running out. He rose to his feet, blowing out all but one candle, which he placed into a gilded holder. The wispy plumes of silver smoke lazily waltzed their way upwards and dissipated into room. He carried the remaining candle with him; it's dim flame glowing softly against his strong features. Pulling his cloak around his shoulders, he made his way to the observatory.

The cool night air seeped through his clothing as he stepped out of the warmth of his study and made his way along the wooden balcony. Tints of blue and silver transformed the manor in light of the moon, something Genn had always thought to be beautiful, now brought about a sense of eeriness and discomfort. The candle's flame flickered rapidly against the gentle night's breeze, and Genn used his hand to shield it as he started up the winding staircase leading to the observatory. His body felt weighted as he climbed; each movement feeling slower than the last. The lack of sleep had began to catch up with him and he knew he needed to rest, but there was much to be done.

Once he had climbed the final step, he let out a sigh of relief. He set the candle down carefully, and turned to face the grand spyglass that stood proudly before him. Squinting, Genn peered through the glass; it's sharp focus bringing the most vague of sightings to crystal clear detail. He scanned across the far horizon, in the distance he could see The Great Sea, stretching far and wide in every direction. He moved the heavy instrument to the west; his eyes fell on his kingdom below, his admiration for it deep-seated and long lasting. The entirety of Gilneas — laid out before him on a shimmering expanse illuminated by the moonlight. His eyes scanned over the patchwork hills, through the apple orchard, and along gritty paths until he reached the city of Gilneas. As he expected, it was completely still, save for... hold on. What was _that?_

Genn rubbed his eyes before returning his attention to the spyglass. Focusing once more, he dreaded what he saw.

First one, then two... _Dozens_ of worgen, heading towards the city. They moved swiftly on all fours; eager, determined — not stopping for a moment. The longer he watched their  approach, the more he was able to observe, and the more his sense of trepidation increased. There were even more than he thought, and some were already within the city, hidden in the shadows. The rumours had been truth. Various silhouettes darted over rooftops, made visible by the light of the moon. Why weren't they attacking? It looked as though they were waiting... perhaps anticipating something? But what?

He didn't have time to consider their odd behaviour _._ Without hesitation, he moved as swiftly as he could down the out of the observatory and down the staircase. There was no time to spare. He knew what needed to be done. As King, the fate of Gilneas rested on his shoulders.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
